Map Games: Earth's Super States
Earth's Super State Map Game Lore: After the fall of ISIL in the Middle East and Northern Africa the power vacuum created was filled with a now strengthened Coalition between Russia, Assad's Syria and Iran. As a result, the US and the aforementioned coalition worked to create a long term solution to the Northern Middle East's territorial problems. Assad consolidated his power, squashing the FSA and the USA supported the independence of the Kurds and eventually achieved this goal. This achievement isolated Turkey and Iraq from US Influence. They both soon join in the Russian-Iranian-Syrian coalition, which merges all of these nations execpt Russia into a Shia Predominate caliphate. Meanwhile, the EU signs a resolution to combine as a Federal Union and are henceforth recognized as a singular political entity. In a EU wide election several years later, Jean Christophe Bonaparte, Prince Napoleon is elected Consul of Europe. He works to centralize and consolidate the Federal EU power, through the creation of a standing Senate with the power of full law and his right to veto as Consul. After his successful election in 2016 Bernie Sanders suspends the ceremonial title of Vice President, leaving most duties to the Prime Secretary. Ethereal President Sanders also suspends all checks and balances of Congress and the Supreme Court. Seeing this new form of "Social Democracy" take hold Sounding nation wait to see what happens next. Over the next for years radical change comes for the good, increasing GDP and slashing the debt in half. In a brave move Bernie Sanders declares all out war on the drug cartels for a reason to "Protect Mexico." With the flood of American troops fighting drug cartels Mexicans see the benefits of being under a Social Democracy, the Mexican congress vote on a Referendum to join American and is then sent to Sanders. Sanders seeing how this would help North America as a whole says yes to the vote. As the drug cartel comes to an end drugs use in America is down to a quarter of the previous rate. Sander begins talks with Justin Trudeau explaining how they are more North American then European and should Join with America as the Mexicans did. Seeing no difference between how life is effected Canadians join with a unexpected majority vote. With the join of Canada America seeks to change its name to the Socialist Democratic Republic of North America. With this superstate coming into being Central American states of then Panama proceed to join it. In South America seeing as America is loosely enforcing the Monroe Doctrine, South American states seek to defend themselves. Using an American tactic Colombia seeks to protect against drug lords in surrounds nations and proclaims its self Gran-Colombia once again in history. While in the Southern South America Argentina merges with Chile, Uruguay, and Bolivia. Brazil Not wanting to be left out of attempts to make a super state, but speaking a different language than most of the other nations, it only absorbs Paraguay, on top of it's loses in land in the north to Gran-Colombia. In the midst of this chaos China takes the opportunity to sweep through Mongolia, Cambodia and Vietnam with little resistance. To keep the west satisfied with it's rushed expansion they sell off Ho Chi Minh City/Saigon and south in Vietnam to the EU. With the struggle of power of changing either which way in the two nation Thailand and Myanmar sign an agreement to unify in the efforts to help stabilize the region. Indonesia already still the dominate Islam nation seeks out to make its on Caliphate based in Polynesia pulling a masterful play that disabled its neighbors very quickly. Seeing this as an inundated act of aggression not directly to them, the commonwealth nations in Oceania form a state for better protection. African leaders seek now as a time to achieve Pan-Africanism, the largest nations in Each part of Africa make a mad dash, but it comes to a massive stalemate with ceasefires halting the advances. In Arabia the Sauds ropes in there allies in our to protect themselves from the shia superstate the the north of them. Israel seeks a last stand agreement with Jordan and Lebanon hoping to at least attempt to make it to 100 years as a nation. On top of that they ally the Kurds also as a last salvation. India absorbs the Hindu-Buddhist nations around them calming, this is the only way to protect from the enemies sounding us. Pakistan seeing this as an even bigger threat finally wipes out the Taliban and receives a UN mandate to 'protect' the People of Afghanistan, while secretly installing local leaders with Pakistanis. The Holy Russian Empire, set up by Putin to show that he still has power to preserve the Russian way is the last of the super states to form, absorbing all the former Soviet SSR's. Category:Proposed Map Games